


Life With A Gamer for a Boyfriend

by assbuttintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dominant Dean, Gamer Dean, Light BDSM, M/M, Submissive Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been five days since Castiel had heard or seen his boyfriend and coincidently it was five days since the new Call of Duty had been released. Of course, there was no coincidence involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life With A Gamer for a Boyfriend

Castiel huffed as for the fourth time that day, his boyfriend's phone went to voicemail after ringing without answer. It had started to get on his nerves after the second day in a row of his calls going unanswered but now he was beyond annoyed. It had been five days since he had heard or seen his boyfriend and coincidently it was five days since the new _Call of Duty_ had been released. Of course, there was no coincidence involved; Castiel was being ignored simply because his boyfriend of six months was too engrossed in his video game to answer a call or text from him. He really shouldn't be surprised as it happened every time a new long anticipated video game came out but every time he just hoped that this time would be different and that he was more important than a new game. Castiel knew better than to get his hopes up but it still hurt that he hadn't had more than a "goodnight" message from his boyfriend in nearly a week. He sighed to himself as he listened to the familiar voicemail greeting again.

"You've reached Dean, leave your name, number and nightmare at the tone"

Castiel promptly hung up long over leaving an angry voicemail that he knew wouldn't be listened to for at least another few days. With a huff, Castiel grabbed his coat, wallet, and keys and left his apartment locking it behind him. He made his way to the basement carpark and got into his Honda hatchback that he'd had since college and made his way over to his boyfriend's home in a last attempt to have some interaction with him. He knew that some couples broke up over the release of new video games but Castiel wasn't that shallow. What he and Dean had was special and he knew Dean cared deeply for him he was just being an asshole right now but soon enough he would come crawling back to Castiel. All he was going to do by going over to his house was speed up the process.

It was a short drive over as they didn't live far from one another which was convenient and gas saving which Castiel loved. It also meant that after a long day at work, he didn't have to drive far after showering and grabbing his overnight bag before heading over to Dean's.

Once he had parked in front of the apartment building in Dean's guest spot right next to his black beast of a car, the Chevy Impala that had once belonged to his father, Castiel made his way inside and walked up the two flights of stairs to reach Dean's level. When he reached the top, he dug away the top layer of loose soil in the planter that was sat at the top of the stairs and found Dean's spare key. He was waiting for the day when Dean finally asked him to move in but one step at a time. With the key in hand, Castiel unlocked the door not bothering to knock and he really wasn't surprised with what he was greeted with.

Dean was sat on the couch in nothing but sweat pants with a headset on and barking out orders no doubt to his fellow teammates who more than likely were in a similar state to him. There were empty bags of candy and potato chips littered over the floor along with empty cans of _Red Bull_ and bottles of beer. The entire apartment was dark as the blinds were drawn and the only light was the glow of Dean's 50" television which he had solely bought for the fact that it was great for gaming on. Dean hadn't noticed him but he wasn't startled by that fact. Instead, he dumped his bag by the door, shucked off his coat and made his way to the back of the couch where he placed his hands onto Dean's bare shoulders and rubbed soothing circles. The motion startled Dean and he jumped away from the touch as his head whipped around.

"Jesus Cas way to scare the shit out of me! We really need to get you a bell" Dean yelled while Castiel bit down on his lip to stop from laughing. Dean's angry glare at Castiel's amusement at his expense had him chuckling.

"I haven't seen or heard from you in five days. I came to check on you" Castiel said softly once he recovered while Dean settled back onto the couch still a little weary.

"Well I'm fine. Just a little busy" Dean replied as he resumed his concentration to the screen. Castiel looked up to see Dean sniper an enemy soldier in the head before he let out a sigh realising any actual conversation was futile. Instead, he moved around the couch and sat down next to Dean who wasn't startled by his presence.

"I'll just watch then" Castiel said as he settled into the comfy cushions. He realised then why Dean had been so specific when buying the couch. After a few minutes of watching Dean kill various soldiers and listening to him bark orders to strangers through his headset, Castiel decided to slump down and rest his head in Dean's lap. Since his boyfriend was sat in the middle of the three person lounger, his feet dangled over the arm rest but it was still comfortable especially with the warmth radiating from Dean. The gamer spared him a questioning look which Castiel returned with a grin as he peered up at him but turned again to focus on the screen.

"There's a sniper there, top right" Castiel said and Dean quickly followed the direction and killed said sniper just as he was going to take down one of his teammates. After that, Castiel didn't talk for a while content to just lay there in Dean's lap and watch him play his game. If it weren't for Dean's constant flow of talking into the headset at his teammates, Castiel would have fallen asleep. After a while, Castiel turned his head to nuzzle his nose into Dean's stomach before placing a kiss to his navel. As he did so, he could feel Dean's length against his cheek through the fabric of his sweats where it lay flaccid against his thigh. When Dean didn't react, Castiel got a little more daring. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in five days and with the amount of sex they usually had in five days he was unbelievably horny and no doubt Dean wouldn't be difficult to arouse.

With that in mind, Castiel inched his head closer making sure to rub the side of his face against Dean's member as he did so. He darted his tongue out and licked the heated skin of his boyfriend's chubby abdomen which he was embarrassed of and would always blush when Castiel paid special attention to it and tell him how much he loved it. Dean would tell him that he was going to work it off but Castiel knew otherwise.

"Babe," Dean's voice interrupted as Castiel got a little more adventurous with his lips and tongue to the expanse of skin before him "What are you doing?"

Castiel hummed as he pressed a sloppy kiss to the gamer's navel before he pulled back again so he could speak. "Just giving you some attention. Ignore me, just play your game" Castiel knew Dean couldn't just 'ignore him' due to the fact the Castiel could feel Dean's arousal against his cheek. He was growing hard and Castiel couldn't help but grin as he placed another kiss to Dean's skin. Instead of doing anything though, Dean being the stubborn man that he was, did as Castiel said and resumed his game. He was unfazed by the motion and instead, Castiel turned so he was on his stomach. He lay down once again but this time his face nuzzled into Dean's rapidly growing erection.

"Cas" Dean whined "I'm trying to play"

Castiel couldn't help but chuckle as he continued to press his nose into the gamer's groin. He opened his mouth over the fabric and started to mouth at the member grinning when Dean let out a small whimper. However, Castiel wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine so instead of continuing like he so desperately wanted to, Castiel stopped and flipped back onto his back and looked at the screen where surprisingly, Dean had just been killed - the first time since Castiel was watching.

"Uh Dean," Castiel started when he realised Dean wasn't doing anything about it "You just died"

"Yeah no thanks to you, you little shit. Now finish what you started" Dean demanded.

"Don't you want to play your game?" Castiel queried in mock innocence.

"Oh I'll play my game but you _are_ going to finish what you started. On your knees now!" Dean yelled as he shoved Castiel off of him. Castiel shivered at the order as he scrambled to his knees. He loved it when Dean got rough with him and loved it even more when Dean would boss him around and tell him to do things. Of course Dean always knew where the boundaries were as he never ever crossed them. He knew what Castiel liked after their time together.

Castiel positioned himself at Dean's feet who spread his knees wide to give him room to work. Castiel shuffled on his knees in between Dean's spread thighs and made a move with his hands towards the waistband of Dean's pants. When he did so however, Dean tutted and slapped his hands away. "Use your teeth" he ordered and Castiel obligingly moved his hands to behind his back where he gripped his left wrist with his right hand to stop himself from moving them. With himself set, he leaned forward to take the elastic waistband between his teeth. It took a lot of willpower to bypass the tent in the fabric from his boyfriend's erection but he knew the reward for listening would be worth it.

With his teeth latched onto the waistband, he pulled down and lowered the sweats a little. It was hard work given how Dean wasn't helping him any by keeping his ass firmly planted in the couch. Once he had lowered them slightly however, Dean lifted his hips and allowed the movement to be easier. Castiel was grateful for it and cast his eyes upwards to Dean's and tried to portray with his eyes how he felt. When Dean gave him a little smile, he knew the message was received. With one final pull, the sweats were over the base of Dean's member. Just as Castiel was about to pull harder to remove them, the man above him pulled the sweats down himself and his hardened cock sprang free slapping Castiel in the face as it did so. Castiel gasped at the sensation but other than that he didn't make a move.

Dean chuckled down at him before he steadied himself and spoke "Now, I'm going to play my game. If you do a good job of sucking my dick, I'll let you fuck yourself on my dick. If you don’t do a good job, well you know what happens. Sound good?" Castiel licked his lips as he stated at Dean's erection with wide eyes before he nodded his head. He wanted it bad. Five days was way too long to go without his boyfriend's cock. His eyes didn’t move away from the member in front of him and as the sound of Dean’s game started up again, Castiel knew that was his cue to get started.

Whenever he was sucking Dean’s cock, it was usually fast and messy trying to get his boyfriend off or close to as fast as possible but he knew that Dean didn’t want him to do that this time. He didn’t have to tell him that verbally for Castiel to know what he wanted. Dean wanted to play his game with Castiel’s mouth being the perfect cock warmer until he deemed Castiel ready to be fucked. So instead of swallowing him down into his throat like he normally would, Castiel started with tentative licks to the shaft. He ran his tongue along the thick vein on the underside and although Dean didn’t make a sound, Castiel knew that he was doing good. He licked from base to tip and back again in long strokes savouring the sweaty, salty taste that was his boyfriend’s dick as he went. As he reached the tip, a pearl of pre-cum had gathered and he didn’t hesitate to swipe his tongue over it groaning at the bitter taste that he had learned to crave. Dean tasted so good which he put down to all the energy drinks he had drank over the past few days along with all the sugary candy given by the amount of wrappers littered all over the floor.

With that one simple taste, Castiel was drawn in hook, line, and sinker. He licked his lips once again before he opened his mouth as wide as he could and enclosed his lips around Dean’s thick cock. He savoured the stretch it makes to his chapped lips and how it felt like Dean was stretching him wide. Of course, it was nothing compared to how it felt when Dean first slides into his ass but it was a close second. He loved having Dean fill him up and he was going to make sure he does a good job so he can fell the stretch in his ass. Dean still hadn’t made a noise other than to bark out more orders to his teammates through his headset but Castiel noticed how his voice was higher than it was before and how he was breathing just a little heavier. His confidence and self-pride built as he heard Dean start to fall apart under his mouth and he knew it would not be long before Dean was forcing Castiel off of him. But until then, Castiel kept his lips closed around the head suckling lightly. He didn’t do any of the fancy things with his tongue that makes Dean fall apart at the seams because this had to last.

His tongue swirled slightly and Dean’s hips bucked up just the slightest amount pushing his dick further inside Castiel’s mouth who took it willingly. He knew from the motion that Dean wanted more so Castiel began to slide his mouth lower taking Dean deeper. The head hit the back of his throat and in a practiced motion, he swallowed down the gag reflex that was threatening to rise causing the first real sound from Dean. He lets out a small groan that had Castiel in turn letting out a similar, if muffled, sound that sent vibrations into the pulsing member in his mouth which earned him a hearty ‘fuck’ from the gamer. Castiel smirked around his mouthful before sliding back so just the head sat on his tongue. He swiped his tongue over the slit and gathered the pre-cum that was steadily flowing and held it on his tongue. Castiel knew he should slow down so instead of fucking his tongue into the slit like he wanted to, he held where he was and sucked lightly at the head once again. His jaw had begun to ache at the stretch but he pushed the pain to the back of his mind and focused on the fact that soon he would have a pleasant ache in his rear and he _knew_ he would.

It was that thought that brought his attention to the fact that he was achingly hard in his pants just from his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth and the potential of being fucked. He knew it was pathetic but he failed to care because he was pleasing his boyfriend and Dean loves how much Castiel gets turned on by the fact that he’s just doing what Dean wants.

Castiel doesn’t know how long he sat there his eyes nowhere but Dean’s cock but his knees started to protest at the position and his jaw started to lock but he didn’t pull away. He wanted his reward for being a good. It could have been hours for all Castiel knew but he was sure it was closer to an hour before Dean finally pushed him away. He kept his gaze to the floor, his hands still locked behind his back. His eyes glance at the tent in his own jeans and he wanted, not for the first time, for Dean to just rip them off him and fuck into him but that was not what Dean had promised. He wanted to play his game while Castiel did the work.

“Naked now” Dean ordered and Castiel didn’t hesitate to lift his hands to the buttons of his shirt. He kept his eyes on the floor as he slowly removed his clothes. He shucked his shirt from his shoulders and as he did so, he knew Dean wasn’t watching because the sound of gunfire continued in the background. He knew that he shouldn’t have been disappointed but he kind of was but it does nothing but spur him on. He would just have to make Dean pay attention to him. With his shirt divested, he started on his jeans. He hissed as he unzipped them and started to shuck them down. The urge to touch himself overwhelming him but he wanted to be good and he resisted. To get them off his legs, he had to switch positions. He was careful to not disrupt Dean’s view of the television or to bump his legs as he moved. He carried out his movement easily and his jeans, socks, and underwear were all removed successfully before he once again moved to his spot between Dean’s legs and waited. His eyes were on his own cock which was flushed red and leaking between his legs before he looked up to Dean’s again and licked his lips. He was close to having what he wanted he just needed to wait a little longer. “Good boy” he heard from Dean which had him smiling at the floor.

The sound of gunfire ceased and Castiel thought it was just because Dean had moved to an area without conflict but then the menu music was playing and a shiver of anticipation shifted down his spine. A tube fell to between his spread thighs and he looked down at it knowing straight away what it was. He doesn’t dare reach out to take it hand though. Not until he was instructed to.

“Prep yourself. You’ve got five minutes” Castiel doesn’t waste a moment. He took the tube in hand and squirted a liberal amount onto his palm and spreads in over his fingers to warm it up. Once satisfied, he reached behind himself and slid one finger inside himself. He hissed at the contact as his first finger slid inside. He had always been unbelievably sensitive and Dean had taken advantage of it time and time again making him come multiple times just from his fingers or even on special occasions his tongue. But this time, he didn’t want to come until Dean’s cock is buried in his ass and he was given permission to. With the first finger sliding in and out easily, he joined it with a second and he let out a hearty moan. He could feel his orgasm building after being on edge for so long but he held out so he can stretch himself properly because Dean is a big boy and he knew what inadequate prep would do to him. With purposeful thrusts, he added another finger aiming them just right so he missed his prostate because he was wound so tight if he touched it he knew it would be all over. Instead, he was scissoring his fingers wide stretching his hole as fast but as best he could given the time limit. He was about to add a fourth when Dean cleared his throat. “Stop” he demanded and Castiel obediently removed his fingers from his body holding back the whine that threatened to escape at the loss. He could feel his hole absently clenching around nothing needing to be filled once again.

There was silence once again except for the distant sound of the game menu on the television and Castiel felt a pleasant thrum pass through him at the fact that Dean would be inside him soon. He had to bite down on his lower lip to stop the grin that was going to spread across his face.

“Hands and knees” Dean ordered and Castiel scrambled to oblige. In a smooth movement, he rolled to front and propped himself on all fours with his ass exposed to Dean. Once in position, he heard the slightest movement before an open palm slapped down on the meat of his ass. He gasped at the contact but didn’t flinch away because he knew if he did, it would only delay his pleasure. Another strike came down on the other cheek but this time no sound left his mouth. “Good boy” Dean praised and Castiel felt his cheeks warm under the praise. Four more strikes to his ass, alternating between each cheek, had Castiel sore and no doubt his skin glowing red but utterly eager for Dean to hurry up and get inside him. Dean was drawing it out however and Castiel had to grit his teeth to hold back the demands that he so desperately wanted to blurt out. His discipline however earned a hand to soothingly rub over his cheeks before it slid up his spine. Castiel shivered under the feather light, intimate touch before he heard the tell-tale sound of Dean shuffling forward.

“Such a good boy for me Cas. You deserve this for being so good” Dean said as he pressed the head of his cock to Castiel’s stretched rim. Castiel let out a sigh of relief as Dean started his slow slide inside. He didn’t dare to thrust back onto Dean as he knew Dean didn’t like him doing that. Castiel loved the burn and the stretch of Dean thrusting into him fast and relentless but Dean didn’t like the idea that he was hurting his boyfriend so he always took it slow which sometimes pissed Castiel off. He wasn’t going to break so whenever Castiel took control on the odd occasion, he would ride Dean and show him he could take it. Sometimes he just loved to hear Dean telling him to shut his mouth and to just take what Dean had to offer and sometimes he liked it slow and intimate but after five days of not having anything, he just wanted Dean to fuck him. But at the risk of losing it all, he clenched his fingers into the carpet beneath his hands and gritted his teeth as he focussed on the slow slide feeling every inch as it slid past his rim and inside his tight heat. “Fuck” Dean grunted as he bottomed out. His sac was pressed snuggly against Castiel’s raw cheeks and Castiel shook where he sat as he tried not to rock his hips.

Just as Castiel expected another order or for Dean to start his thrusts, there was nothing. Dean’s cock still sheathed inside his ass but there was no movement from him and there were no words spoken. Instead, the sound of gun fire filled the room once again and Castiel forced himself to raise his head to look at the screen only to see Dean once again playing his game. His teeth clenched harder together in anger and annoyance that Dean was _still_ denying him what he wanted. His cock was absolutely achingly hard between his legs and he so desperately needed his release but he wasn’t going to give Dean the pleasure of being able to punish him for coming without permission so he calmed himself and tried to focus on anything but the huge cock in his ass. It was difficult no doubt about it but he managed.

He was unsure of how long he waited there for an instruction or a movement from Dean but his arms and knees were aching, his thighs trembling in anticipation and need. The deep throb between his legs was still present but manageable until Dean finally, finally let the words slip out.

“Fuck yourself baby” Castiel let out a groan of relief which earned a chuckle from Dean but nothing more. He rocked himself forward relishing the slide of Dean’s girth as it slipped out almost all the way before Castiel slammed himself back against Dean. It earned him a groan from Dean which Castiel savoured before he rocked again to try and earn the same the result. As he picked up the rhythm, he started to clench down on Dean as he rocked forward. It had Dean grunting in appreciation, praising Castiel and telling him how good he was. How tight his hole was and how much of a slut he was for Dean’s cock. “It’s why you came over isn’t it sweetheart? Missed my cock so much that you just needed it. Greedy little hole you got isn’t it baby?”

Castiel couldn’t form a coherent response as he was so caught up in the rock of his hips and the feel of Dean inside him but he just clenched harder telling Dean to shut up and fuck him without words. It got the message across because suddenly there were hands on his hips pulling him back and holding him in place. One hand found its way to his hair pulling his head back so he was looking up at the television screen. He couldn’t help but smirk as he took in the image on the screen. Dean was still mid-game the pause menu not present meaning Castiel had successfully distracted him. The hand in his hair gripped painfully hard as the other pressed into his hip hard enough to bruise before Dean started to fuck him in earnest.

“God you’re so fucking good for me” Dean grunted as he slammed into Castiel’s prostate setting Castiel right on the precipice of release just waiting longingly for Dean to give him permission. His thrusts increased in speed and power and he continued to hold Castiel in place hitting his bundle of nerves on every other stroke. “Bet you’re just waiting for me to let you come aren’t you Cas. Bet you’ve been on edge ever since you had my cock in your mouth. You’re such a little cockslut aren’t you Cas?” Castiel only moaned Dean’s name in response along with a whine of please. “Mmm” Dean hummed “I thought so. Come on baby come for me. Come like the slut you are without me even touching you” It was a mere half thrust before Castiel spasmed. His orgasm ripped through him like a lightning bolt sending him into bliss so hard that he shook and fell to his face his arms giving out. Everything went black and then there was nothing. What felt like only seconds later, he opened his eyes only to find himself laid down on the couch with his head rested against Dean’s thigh. He peered up at Dean as a hand ran through his hair.

“Hey baby” Dean greeted with a smile “You okay?” Castiel only nodded in reply too blissed out to find words. He hadn’t come that hard in forever. He was definitely more than okay. However, as he came more aware of his surroundings, he realised Dean was still hard and leaking. He sat up on the couch and turned to look at Dean who reacted “You don’t need to” he began but Castiel didn’t listen only shuffled on his knees closer to Dean before straddling his lap. He placed his hands around his boyfriend’s neck as he sunk himself back down into Dean’s lap. He winced still sensitive from his powerful orgasm but he wanted to do this for Dean. It was slow and intimate as Castiel started to roll his hips while he stared straight into Dean’s eyes. He leaned his forehead against the gamers as he picked up the pace before he closed the gap and pressed their lips together. Dean forced his tongue past Castiel’s lips and Castiel let him do as he pleased before he picked up the pace clenching down on the thick member inside him. He knew Dean was close simply because of the hands wandering all over his body before coming to rest on his tender cheeks and squeezing tight. Castiel felt himself harden again under the sensation and couldn’t help but groan.

They panted into one another’s mouths as Castiel moved before Dean wrapped his hands around Castiel’s back and shifted them so Castiel was laid down on the couch and Dean settled between his legs over top of him. Dean was relentless as he searched for his release while he buried his face into Castiel’s neck and sucked. Castiel tipped his head back to expose his neck for Dean, his hands still wrapped in Dean’s hair while Dean moved inside of him. It was only a handful of accurately placed thrusts that had Castiel coming again shorter and no way near as powerful as his first but it left him limp and exhausted as Dean continued to thrust inside his sensitive, limp body. Not long after, Dean was crying out Castiel’s name and spilling inside Castiel’s ass. They lay there for a while catching their breath and coming down from their high until Castiel wanted nothing more than to kiss Dean again. He pulled Dean up by his hair and mashed their lips together sloppily. It was slow and sensual as their tongue moved together until they couldn’t kiss any longer and came up panting. Dean lifted himself up to his hands hovering over Castiel before he reached over the end of the couch and searched through the drawers. When he came back with a black plug Castiel gasped before a blush covered his cheeks.

Dean pulled out of Castiel who instinctively clenched to keep everything inside as best he could before Dean pushed the plug inside him. With it safely inside, Dean let Castiel fall to the couch where he watched Dean resettle himself, pick up his controller and resume his game – still naked. Castiel let out a sigh realising that he would just have to put up with it a little longer until he finished the game. Instead of making a big deal of it, he moved himself and snuggled into Dean’s side where Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel but still had the controller in hand. Castiel placed a kiss to his cheek because at least Dean was making an effort.

They sat in silence while Dean played his game, he hadn’t even bothered to put his headset back on until Dean completed his mission and turned his head to look at Castiel.

“I don’t see why you don’t just move in. Save you getting all angry because I don’t call you” Dean said with a grin.

Castiel was taken aback by how Dean actually asked him to move in but there was no way he was going to say no. “Okay sure” he said nonchalantly trying not to show how ecstatic he was about being asked.

“Okay good” Dean replied before turning his attention back to the screen. Castiel shifted himself slightly to get more comfortable wincing slightly when the plug rubbed against his prostate. Sure Dean was a bit of an ass but at least he knew how to look after Castiel and give him exactly what he wanted.

“Love you, Dean” Castiel whispered.

“Love you too Cas” Dean replied as he placed a kiss to the top of his head. Castiel snuggled impossibly closer and smiled into Dean’s chest where he placed a small kiss before falling into a sex induced sleep, content and warm. He definitely got what he wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) My [tumblr](http://www.assbuttintheimpalafiction.tumblr.com)


End file.
